Naruto Wrath of The Kyuubi
by DarkSenjuNaruto
Summary: Naruto was born into the world as a human, four minutes later he is a half demon how would the world face this unstoppable force! Naruto tortured finally snapped him and it is not pretty, Godlike Naruto, OverPowered Rinnegan Naruto, White Flames Naruto. This world will born by the flames of the unstoppable lifeform, I included a lot oF Oc's and characters from other anime
1. Prolouge

_**Welcome Back My Wonderful Viewers,**_

 _ **I know I haven't posted anything in quite a while, but I plan to make up to you guys!**_

 _ **Summary: The sealing went horribly wrong, Minato sealed both the yin and yang Kyuubi into young Naruto, Naruto quickly grew 9 Four Feet Long Tails after the chakra of the giant beast was confined within him. How will the world survive his flames and the judgement in his eyes?**_

 _ **Questions, That I know I will get ill answer some now**_

 _ **Is Naruto's eye the Rinnegan?**_

 _ **Yes and No, his eyes is a enhanced form of the Rinnegan, it is somewhat similar to the Rinne-Sharingan, however less powerful, his eyes are stronger than Sasuke's Rinnegan yet weaker than the Rinne-Sharingan, His Rinnegan contains six tomoe split between its first two ripples it also is a golden color (Imagine Sasuke's Rinnegan a golden color)**_

 _ **When will Naruto start to get a relationship?  
**_

_**Depends how I end up writing it.**_

 _ **That's all that I could think most people will ask….**_

 _ **See you when I write chapter one!**_

 _ **Dark Senju Naruto Signing Off!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I am back once again my wonderful viewers,**_

 _ **Summary: The sealing went horribly wrong, Minato sealed both the yin and yang Kyuubi into young Naruto, Naruto quickly grew 9 Four Feet Long Tails after the chakra of the giant beast was confined within him. How will the world survive his flames and the judgement in his eyes?**_

 _ **If you haven't read the prologue I'll tell you right now, there are a lot of characters from another anime and a few original characters be mindful some of these are not gender bends just a female or male counterpart I made myself, the original person will likely be in the anime anyways, not many of these characters will be close to Naruto, except for one they are at most acquaintances, although you can ask me down in the reply box to change it to your liking. I will not take dumb pairings, I need a logical reason why you think your pairing is good for the serious.**_

 _ **Well enough of wasting our times since most of you will skip over this part lets get right into the storsy!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Legends, Legends are brought from the heavens, this fact was eternal, it was bound to the ninja world, a blonde legend, the fourth Hokage, was currently impaled by the nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi, who was screaming in rage as he was absorbed into the young boy, Minato quickly fell to the ground thinking he just saved everyone from an Indestructible force, yet did he know he just turned his son into a half demon?_

 _Minato was laying in the destroyed landscape, feeling his soul being ripped from his body, he managed to get one last glance at Naruto, and his eyes widened in fear as nine miniature tails grew from Naruto's back and fox-like ears sprouted out onto his head._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Minato Screamed out to the Heaven, he wasn't a dumb man, he knew that the village will not treat his son like a human being. As the last bit of soul was teared from his body, a tear drop managed to fall onto the ground_

 _ **~Inside Naruto's Mindscape**_

 _The Kyuubi was mentally cursing, he was managed to be sealed AGAIN, however he saw how he could be benefited by this problem, it seemed as though his chakra was affecting the boy's physical appearance_ _ **'Maybe-just Maybe, I might be able to convince this boy to do by biddings, or better yet free me'**_ _Kurama Thought as he added more of his chakra to the young boy, the beast stopped when the boy opened his eyes, revealing a golden hued rinnegan with one tomoe in each eye._

" _ **THE RINNEGAN, however it is quite different I never saw this before, this is going to be "fun" indeed hehehe, Minato you fool to think a boy could hold all my chakra"**_

 _ **~Seven Years Later**_

 _A young boy with Nine 4 Feet Orange Tails with white tips was running for his life, you might ask what is a seven year old running for his life? He was running from a mob of angry ninja and villagers._

 _Naruto Quickly Spotted a Abandoned house, maybe he could lose the villagers inside the abandoned house, it was possible right?_

 _Naruto Adventured the abandoned house, 'if I can clean it up maybe I can come hide here when I get chased into this direction.'_

" _Demon scum, you think you have outsmarted us?!" A man from the Nara Clan said loudly, alerting the villagers around him._

 _Naruto looked on in horror, it appears this was the biggest mod of villagers he has ever seen since they ever started chasing him._

" _TODAY IS THE DAY THAT WE FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH HOKAGE HAS STARTED!" a woman with light brown hair screamed so loud it made Naruto's very sensitive body bleed._

 _Naruto looked on in horror his blue eyes were filled in fair as the villagers surrounded Naruto torch in hand, they all threw the torches towards Naruto._

 _The pain was excruciating, Naruto held it all back, the pain…. The pain always hurt him, he was always the target of the villagers, he wasn't as bad as their kids what did he do? He slowly stood up._

 _The sight was horrible, his tails were cut and burnt, his skin was bleeding and ripping off his body, his eyes were forced closed because of the burning he was experienced_

 _This was the worst day of his life, worse than all the birthdays of torture he has gone through, this was too much._

 _The pain he felt was beyond the comprehension of the word, the pain hurt like his soul was being crushed in the hands of Kami._

 _The Villagers continued to beat Naruto, Naruto stood there taking the beatings, he mumbled silently_

 _ **(Insert War of Change, Thousand Foot Krutch)**_

" _Stop Now"_

" _What did you saw demon scum" A man that had a torch at Naruto's closed eyes asked._

 _Naruto's Golden eyes immediately snapped open, "_ _ **I said STOP"**_ _The man laughed when Naruto said that, he then spitted on Naruto's face._

 _Naruto stood up wiping the spit off him, he brought his claws and stabbed the man in his heart with his claws, the ninja then charged at Naruto with the intent to kill._

 _Naruto looked at them indifferently, his mind seemed to be controlling his actions, he had his hands pointed towards both sides the ninja were charging from "_ _ **SHINRA TENSEI (ALMIGHTY PUSH"**_ _the shinobi were crushed all organs were not working and aborted… half of the bodies were not able to be recognized_

 _Soon 100 Civilians charged at Naruto, the smarter ones left including the brown haired banshee unfortunately, he then charged at all the civilians and started the massacre using only his fists and nothing more._

 _Naruto looked down at them with no emotion he then stated, "Pathetic" before he fainted in the middle of the mob._

 _ **(Inside of Naruto's Mind)**_

' _Where am I, if It was one of the villagers that put me in a sewer ill chew them up then spit them out.'_

' _ **Pathetic Human your in your mind'**_ _A dark voice said_

 _Naruto walked into the cage and didn't find anything, all of a sudden a huge claw were send in his direction, Naruto immediately yelled "_ _ **SHINRA TENSEI**_ _"_

 _ **CliffHanger**_

 _ **I have summons for this series too but the next one you guys get to pick, once again I will tell the rank chart I changed a few stuff**_

 _ **Academy Student**_

 _ **Ino Yamanaka**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **Keitaro Urashima**_

 _ **Low Genin**_

 _ **Chitoge Kirisaki**_

 _ **Shiima Mashiro**_

 _ **Yuri Nakamura**_

 _ **Jin**_

 _ **Genin**_

 _ **Taiga Aisaka**_

 _ **Rukia Kuchiki**_

 _ **Akeno Himejima**_

 _ **Soul Evan**_

 _ **Edward Elric**_

 _ **Rukudo Mukuto**_

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_

 _ **Lelouch Vi Britannia**_

 _ **High Genin**_

 _ **Sasuko Uchiha**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **Bishamon**_

 _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

 _ **Kirito**_

 _ **Haruhi Suzumiya**_

 _ **Rin Tohsaka**_

 _ **Kage/High Akatsuki**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumkai Namikaze**_


End file.
